Braiding is widely recognized as a form of hairstyling, and is commonly used to form ropes and other objects. Numerous devices have been developed to assist in braiding or intertwining hair and other materials. These devices are often directed to braiding hair in a flat, three-strand pattern. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,690 discloses a hand held, hand operated device with a set of three elliptical gears, through which the user places his or her hair. By using a rack and pinion connected to a hand crank, two sector gears move the elliptical gears in an alternating pattern, thus forming the braid. Other hair-braiding devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,181, use motors or actuators to move strands about in a set pattern to result in a three-strand braid.
Existing hair braiding devices, however, exhibit several drawbacks, including disorderly braids, inconsistent performance, and/or difficult operation. Further, the existing devices are limited to repeating a single braiding pattern using three strands.